


this galaxy is ours

by yamaguchiforpresident



Series: feelings, become one [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, MORE clueless dates, Mutual Pining, actually 1st yr squad hangs out, hey hey hey its pretty cute im ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiforpresident/pseuds/yamaguchiforpresident
Summary: Kei thought about raising his hand to kiss Tadashi. To lift up his chin and lean in and kiss his lips or his nose or that one big freckle under his left eye. Would he kiss back? Yamaguchi is a romantic. He likes music and he likes ‘Tsukki’. Is this romantic enough for him? Are you supposed to kiss someone before you date them?btw: alternates in perspective





	

**Author's Note:**

> fwooo im finally wrapping up my tsukyam short series......
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/amaguchi)

tadashi.

When winter arrived, it arrived hard. Snow layered the streets and every night was colder than the last. Tests came one after the other, then suddenly stopped abruptly. The streets were decorated with lights and couples filtered in and out of stores, holding hands and sharing laughs.

Tadashi played with his own hand as he looked at the couples in the plaza.

“Feeling lonely?” Tsukishima smirked.

“N-no! I’m perfectly fine being single!” A lie.

“I’m not,” Yachi sighed, looking straight at the posters with female models. Tsukishima whipped his head around to hide his laughter and Tadashi buried his head in his hands.

After losing at the final round in the prelims to Date Tech High, the Karasuno Volleyball Team was dejected. Ennoshita, their new captain, told them to stay determined and keep practicing. To lift their spirits, Yachi invited the four other second years to have fun before the year ended. They all agreed— Kageyama being almost forced to go— and now they sat waiting for Hinata and Kageyama to return with their pastries.

“I’m telling you, Tsukishima wanted strawberry, Yamaguchi wanted chocolate and Yachi wanted coffee!” Hinata shouted at Kageyama. He held a bag with cakes in his hand as he walked to the table.

“No, idiot! He’s like 6’2 what’s he going to want strawberry flavored shit for?” Kageyama bellowed back.

“Tsukki wanted strawberry, Kageyama,” Tadashi grinned, taking the bag from Hinata.

Kageyama sat down across from Yachi, glaring at Tsukishima.

“S-so,” Yachi piped up, “do you guys have anything you want to do tonight? Are you…enjoying yourselves atleast?”

“I am! Thank you, Yacchan, it feels really nice to be able to go out with people who feel the same as I do,” Hinata answered first. Yachi nodded quickly, her bangs falling over her eyes.

“Me too.” Tadashi added. “Even though it’s already our second year, we haven’t really gotten together in a while. Actually, we only ever got together to study so this is a pleasant change.” Tadashi moved his gaze to Tsukishima, who had his soft gaze with those shiny eyes on the cake, but Tadashi knew he had heard everything.

Tadashi breathed out and looked away. How much longer could he keep this up? This crush, these feelings. They refused to go away, followed him everywhere like a nuisance that couldn’t be removed. What had a night of thinking gained him? Nothing, and a year of avoiding the topic hadn’t gained him anything either.

“We should go watch the meteor shower tonight.” Kageyama snapped him out of his thoughts. The raven haired boy bit his lip and looked expectantly at Tsukishima.

“I… it’s nice. Thank you, Yachi. Let’s do this again next year,” Tsukishima offered.

Yachi stared at all of them, her eyes shimmering. “Right! Thank you!” 

The five of them continued to eat, the conversation being led by Hinata and Yachi.

“Look,” Tsukishima tugged on Tadashi’s sleeve and glanced up.

Tadashi looked up, seeing the sky littered with stars. The meteor shower had begun and the meteors were flashing by, shining.

“Woah! They’re so pretty! Kageyama look, look this is what you wanted to see!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Oh! It’s super pretty!” Yachi gushed.

Tadashi nodded, looking down back to Tsukishima. He felt the staring and returned Tadashi’s gaze. Tadashi sucked in his breath, staring straight at Kei’s glasses.

The stars, reflected in his frames, shining so bright over those amber eyes. Tadashi smiled. His heart swelled and maybe he could really get lost right now. 

_ I look at him and I do see the galaxy. _

 

kei.

After the excitement of the meteor shower died down, Yachi insisted they go to the stationary store.

Kei walked in, ducking under the sign. Yamaguchi and Kageyama snickered, only the top of their heads brushing it.

“Look at this Tsukki,” Yamaguchi held up a pack of dinosaur stickers.

Kei eyed them judgmentally. “Oh they’re _gorgeous_. Please buy them for me, I beg you,” he replied sarcastically.

“Hey! You know what? I will! And you’ll have to put them on your math notebook, so when the teacher asks you can say, ‘My sweet and generous best friend bought them for me’!” Yamaguchi crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

Kei let out a short laugh, nodding at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi smiled back.

“Yamaguchi, is this paper nice?” Yachi asked, showing him a pink lined stack of paper with little birds on the borders.

“It is! What are you going to use it for?” Yamaguchi asked. Kei pretended to not notice Kageyama and Hinata hovering over to where they were.

“I- uh, it’s for- yeah, I,” Yachi stuttered, her face flushing.

“Y-Yachi?” Yamaguchi said nervously, stepping back and bumping into Kei.

“Shimizu!” 

“What?” They all asked.

“It’s for Shimizu! I’m writing her a l-letter! Oh my god, I just went out and said it oh my gosh!”

Hinata gasped and patted her on the back. “Yacchan tell her we all say hi!”

Kei and Yamaguchi shared a look.

_ She’s confessing. _

Yamaguchi grinned.

“It’s getting late,” Kageyama said.

“We should probably be heading home then.” Kei added.

“Okay!” Yachi smiled. “Thank you guys, I’ll be sure to try this again!” She left to look for more things to compose her confession.

“Bye, bye!” Hinata waved away, pulling Kageyama out the store with him.

Kei nodded, heading to the register with Yamaguchi.

The other boy gleefully paid for the infantile stickers. The lady placed them in a pink bag and handed it back to them. She smiled at them as if she knew something they didn’t.

“Here you go Tsukki! Now you can always have me and these dinosaurs with you!”

“Right,” Kei opened the pack of stickers and took out one of a Brachiosaurus. He peeled it off and stuck it on the back of his phone. “Give me your phone,” Kei said, peeling off a Raptor. Yamaguchi handed it to him, watching eagerly as Kei stuck the sticker on his phone.

“Now we match,” Yamaguchi smiled.

Kei looked fondly at their phones.

 

Yamaguchi and Kei walked in silence for a while until Yamaguchi stopped, taking hold of Kei’s scarf.

“Tsukki, I can hear your music. Is it new?” he almost whispered.

“Yeah,” Kei took out one of his earplugs and put it in Yamaguchi’s ear. He may have lingered his hand on his cheek for a moment.

“Good,” Yamaguchi shut his eyes and smiled, “Thanks Tsukki,” 

Kei stayed there, staring at the freckles on his cheek and his upturned nose. Maybe he could stay here forever, let the whole album repeat infinitely many times. Would he get lost in those brown locks? Yamaguchi seemed to be happy.

Kei thought about raising his hand to kiss Tadashi. To lift up his chin and lean in and kiss his lips or his nose or that one big freckle under his left eye. Would he kiss back? Yamaguchi is a romantic. He likes music and he likes ‘Tsukki’. Is this romantic enough for him? Are you supposed to kiss someone before you date them? They’ve been practically dating for a while. Yamaguchi was very bold the other day— 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi was staring at him softly, “The songs over. I like it. Send it to me later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kei smiled back, watching Yamaguchi’s face slightly flush.

_ This is fine as it is. _

 

“I’ll see you later, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi waved as he walked away.

“Yeah,” Kei nodded, heading to his own house.

He walked in and fell on his bed, wishing it was as warm as Yamaguchi’s shoulder when they touched. Maybe he should call him.

_ Hey Yamaguchi I think I’m in love with you! You make me feel like a 12 year old girl and I think we should always go on dates! _

Instead Kei slept for about a half hour.

 

tadashi.

Sent 11:15

**Tadashi:** yacchan says she has an emergency! 

**Tadashi:** she doesn’t know how to express her feelings to kiyoko!

Received 11:20

**Kei:** Sleep it off

Sent 11:22

**Tadashi:** (╯︵╰,) 

**Tadashi:** she says its super serious!

Received 11:24

**Kei:** Listen

**Kei:** Send her a screenshot of this.

**Kei:** Yachi you need to be honest. I know that sounds cheesy but its the only way to show her you’re being genuine. Are you willing to put time into the relationship? It’s your second year, but it’s time to start thinking about the next 5 years. Can you truly imagine her in them? Can you see her in the next 10 years? Do you see her and believe that you want to spend the rest of your life with her? Kiyoko doesn’t seem like the type to be into flings. Be honest, Yachi. Kiyoko is really pretty but she surely knows that. Tell her if you enjoyed talking to her late at night or on the way back home. If you look back at those times and think you’ll never have enough of those then you need to tell her. Good luck Yachi, you two seem to fit each other very well.

Sent 11:29

**Tadashi:** ……

**Tadashi:** TSUKKI HOLY SHIT UR SO ROMANTIC??? 

**Tadashi:** omg ur going to make an amazing boyfriend!!

**Tadashi:** when you get a gf! :P

 

Tadashi yawned and put his phone away after 5 minutes of no response. He sent the message to Yachi, who said she was on the verge of tears.

 

Sent 11:36

**Tadashi:** yachi says thanks!!!!♡

 

Tadashi read over Tsukishima’s message. Once. Twice. Thrice? Three times. Every time he thought of Tsukishima.

How was Tsukishima so sure? _Did he have someone?_

Tadashi didn’t want to think of that. They already went on a sort-of date! They did the most romantic thing ever! What’s next?

_More_ , he thought selfishly. _I won’t give up on this feeling._

Deleted 11:44

**Tadashi:** want to talk

Deleted 11:46

**Tadashi:** i have something important to say

Deleted 11:47

**Tadashi:** we should meet on saturday

Sent 12:00

**Tadashi:** are you still awake?

**Tadashi:** poor tsukki got tired (@_@)

**Tadashi:** sleep tight! dream of me~!

 

The next day, Yachi texted all 4 of them to announce she had finished her letter and would hand it in two weeks when Kiyoko came back to Miyagi.

The day after Hinata invited Tadashi and Tsukishima to play volleyball with him and some others from the team, including but not limited to Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya. Tsukishima promptly declined and Tadashi did after as well. 

The day after _that_ Tadashi woke up to a text.

Received 8:40

**Kei:** We’re going to the plaza from the other day

**Kei:** Just us, I’ll be at your house in 20 minutes.

“What… Tsukki…” Tadashi yawned. He had no objections though.

Sent 8:44

**Tadashi:** okie dokie

Just as he had promised, Tsukishima was at his door at 9 am.

“So what’s the occasion?” Tadashi asked when they were leaving.

“Hah? Can’t I just want to hang out with my best friend?” Tsukishima shot back.

“So you texted me at 9 on a break for nothing? You’re heartless…” Tadashi shook his head in mock disappointment.

“Yeah. Uh- there’s really no occasion. I just saw a store the other day but it’s closed on Wednesdays for some reason?” Tsukishima shrugged.

“Ooh! What’s it called?” 

“Secret,” 

“Mean,” Tadashi sighed.

 

Tsukishima walked him over to the end of the plaza. “Okay, okay, you better like this store.” Tsukishima said.

Tadashi grinned and followed Tsukishima into a green store with a tree right outside.

When they walked inside they saw plants and plants and plants. Succulents, seeds, flowers. Pots on display, hanging from the ceiling and organized on the floor.

Oh! Tsukki took him to a plant shop!

“Wow,” Tadashi said, extending the ‘o’. 

“Do you like it?” Tsukishima inquired, stepping next to him.

“Yeah, oh my gosh, can I buy a plant?” 

“I’m not your dad,” Tsukishima shrugged and froze, “Don’t say it,” 

Tadashi let out a laugh. “Okay Tsukki!”

 

“Tsukki look at this one,” Tadashi called.

He pointed at a small green succulent in a basic pot. It was young and Tadashi fully intended to raise it.

“That small?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

“Ehhh, he’s growing!” Tadashi whined. “I’m gonna buy it.” 

“Buy this pot too,” Tsukishima said, holding up a green pot with stars all around.

“That’s so cool!” Tadashi exclaimed and nodded vigorously.

Tsukishima accompanied him to the register. “I’ll pay,” he whispered.

“No, Tsukki,” Tadashi protested. “It’s fine really,” 

“Pft,” Tsukishima shook his head.

Tadashi stared at him. _Was he joking about paying then?_ Okay.

“Alright, your total is 1500 yen!” 

“Here,” Tadashi counted his money.

“Thank you sir,” the worker said, before Tadashi looked up. Usually you said thank you after they paid, what a weird man.

“Come again!” 

“C’mon let's go,” Tsukishima grabbed his arm.

Tadashi looked up to see Tsukishima had already paid. A small ‘oh’ escaped his mouth. “Thanks…” he said, taking the bag from the blonds hands.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima huffed out.

Tadashi watched him fondly.

_ You’re so cute Tsukki, can I hold your hand? _

_ Lean down and meet my lips, one, two, three! _

_ I’m gonna name this plant Tsukki. Or Kei. Or ‘the one who captured my heart and refuses to let go’. _

“You’re staring,” Tsukishima knocked him out of his daydreams.

“Tsukki I wanna name this plant ‘Kei’!” he blurted out.

He was silent.

“Your face is red Tsukki. Oi, don’t ignore me!”

He turned away.

“Tsukki!” 

“Why Kei?” he coughed out.

“It’s your name!” Tadashi said, looking at his best friends red face.

“I know, so why,” Tsukishima dragged on the ‘y’.

“W-well you bought this for me! Come on, appreciate it,” Tadashi whined. "Tsukki?"

“Follow me,” Tsukishima said, covering his face with his hand.

“This is so out of character,” Tadashi whispered, following Tsukishima.

Tsukishima led him to behind one of the stores. There wasn’t anyone there and _holy shit his best friend was going to kill him._

Tsukishima stopped and turned around.

“No, Yamaguchi, I can’t do this anymore. You remember what I told Yachi? All based on you. I wanna devote time to you and I wanna see you all the time. I like you, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Go out with me. Can you return my feelings? Do I make you disgusted? Will you still be my friend?”

Tadashi blinked.

“Come on now, Yamaguchi, don’t ignore me. Just say it, i-if you have something to say then-” 

Tadashi put his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder and pressed their lips together.

The taller boy was frozen but _not_ because of the cold.

Tadashi pulled away and smiled at him. Tsukishima smiled back and lifted his hand to caress his cheek.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear that.” Tadashi grinned.

“So… ‘yes'?” Tsukishima teased.

 

kei.

So yeah, it’s okay to kiss someone before you date them. Tadashi said that.

 

tadashi.

His plant named Kei was going to get a lot of attention, number 2 to only Tsukishima Kei.

**Author's Note:**

> im not gonna let this series go LMAO im adding another one where theyre cute nd together because im SOFT!


End file.
